


Good after the bad

by LenAkatsuki



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenAkatsuki/pseuds/LenAkatsuki
Summary: A reader insert based off of the episode, "Profiler, Profiled" (S2 EP 12).Y/n L/n, another profiler for the BAU, goes with the team to Chicago, Illinois. The reason? To retrieve and prove the innocence of her close friend, Derek Morgan. This mission brought more on Y/n than she planned.WARNING!MENTIONS OF RAPE AND PTSD, SWEARING AND SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE DESCRIBED.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Good after the bad

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, it really has been a while. I am not yet fully caught up with Criminal Minds, however, I just really wanted to write a one shot about my new favourite, Spencer Reid! 
> 
> In case you missed it, this one shot contains SPOILERS for S2 EP12 as well as mentions of rape, PTSD, swearing and some depicted violence. This one shot is told MOSTLY from a third person POV.
> 
> INSERT INFORMATION KEY  
> Y/n: Your name   
> L/n: Last name   
> N/n: Nickname  
> F/c: Favourite Colour  
> H/c: Hair colour   
> E/c: Eye colour

What started out as a rescue mission of Y/n's close friend, Derek Morgan, quickly became a mission that reminded her of who she once was. Before the BAU, before the city life of Quantico, Virginia. 

But, as expected of the job, there were good and bad that followed. 

\-----

The brown liquid swirled in Y/n's f/c mug. In a bit of a daze, she found herself immersed in stirring her coffee that she failed to realize her best friend at the BAU coming up beside her. 

"Good morning, Y/n." Spencer greeted, causing the h/c girl to jolt and face him. He offered an apologetic smile that caused pink to tint her cheeks. 

"Oh, um, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He added, resting a hand on her shoulder as he reached over to grab the sugar. She looked at the jar and playfully rolled her eyes. 

"It's not a good morning until you've had your sugar with a side of coffee." She teased, bumping him with her hip. He chuckled as she plopped her stir stick in the garbage and took a swig of her coffee. As she drank, Spencer couldn't help but find himself captivated by her lips. Oh, what he would give to be able to kiss you. 

Y/n giggled and patted Reid on the back as she headed to her desk. Once she sat down, she placed her mug down and pulled out her book. She opened it and began to read, occasionally taking sips from her coffee. Meanwhile, Spencer plopped down opposite of her and began to cultivate a physics oriented "magic trick". Soon enough, Y/n's attention was drawn away to Spencer as JJ and Garcia talked with him about his experiment. 

Without him realising it, Y/n had set her book down and watched endearingly as her long time crush was busying himself with the rocket. Soon enough, Prentiss had joined after having been hit by one of Spencer's rockets. It took the rocket hitting Hotchner for Spencer to finally realise Y/n was watching him. The realisation caused a light shade of pink to tint his fair skin. 

"Come on now, Spence, you heard Hotch. Back to work, genius." Y/n called out in a flirtatious tone as she winked. He offered a sheepish grin and buried his face in his work to hide the growing blush. 

\-----

Y/n lay sound asleep when the buzzing of her phone awakened her. A frustrated, drawn out grown left her as she reached over to her phone and flipped it open. 

"L/n speaking." She answered sleepily. 

"Wait, what?! Yeah, I'll be there in a bit!" Her body shot upwards, as she changed into some work clothes, brushed her teeth and bolted out the door. 

\-----

"What do you mean Morgan was arrested? What is he being charged for?" Y/n shouted, slamming her hands onto the table. Prentiss, Garcia, Gideon, Spencer and JJ sat around the round table. Everyone was alarmed at how angered she was. It wasn't often that she had gotten this worked up, but then again, Morgan and Y/n were extremely close. So much so, that with her sudden outburst, Spencer found his stomach turn slightly as jealousy filled him. He wondered if she would get that worked up if he had gotten arrested as well. 

"He's been arrested as a suspect of a homicide. That's why we're heading there to get him." Hotchner said calmly, as he motioned to the door. 

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" She called as she stormed out with the others following behind.

\-----

On the flight, Y/n stared blankly into space. Spencer, who sat beside her as he normally did, found himself worried for her. Y/n and Derek were very close friends, and as envious he was of Derek, they were still friends. A sigh left Y/n, and after hearing it, Spencer gave into his instincts and placed a hand on her head, nudging for her to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm worried for him, Spence. Something isn't right." She said softly. He moved his hand from her head to her back and ran his hands up and down in a comforting motion. 

"It really does seem odd. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright. Just get some rest n/n" He soothed as she nodded and her eyes fluttered shut. He felt a twinge of hurt tug at his heart, seeing the girl he had fallen for this worried made him just that much more motivated to prove Derek's innocence. 

\-----

The police office was small and cluttered, with desks being stacked high with files spilling with paperwork. Y/n stood beside Spencer, a hand gently on her back. They stood a bit of a ways behind Hotch and Gideon. Y/n was lost in her thoughts, as she recalled the conversations she had with Derek in regards to his past. Nobody really knew what Derek did when he had gone home to Chicago. Nobody except Y/n, that is. The only reason she knew was because of how similar Y/n and Derek were. They had similar reasons for leaving their hometowns, and that reason is what helped them become so close. 

Spencer nudged her as a rather large man walked out and shook Hotch's hand. As he introduced himself, Spencer noticed the way that Y/n's eyes narrowed and her fist began to shake. Y/n hated the large man. From how Derek described him, that man had harassed Derek since he was a child, and proceeded to do so whenever Derek was back in his hometown. Seeing her in this state, he grasped her hand in his and squeezed slightly, the gesture leading to her relaxing a bit and a slight blush painting both of their cheeks. 

\-----

An hour passed and the team stood as the detective presented the evidence as well as describing to Gideon how the profile he provided him with months ago led to Derek's arrest. 

"Regardless, the profile is merely a baseline to go off of, not an 'end all be all'. Profiles can be wrong and may be subject to change. You're also using previous prejudice against Morgan and letting that lead to tunnel vision being created." Y/n spoke up, pushing herself off of the desk she had been leaning off of. 

"Well the evidence says otherwise." The detective snapped back as Y/n rolled her eyes. 

"If you choose to preach the profile as some definitive way to prove Morgan is somehow the serial killer you so desperately want him to be, explain this. Morgan would have been 10 years old at the time of the first murder. In the profile Gideon provided, the suspect is to be between the ages of 25-30. Those don't line up, do they?" She shot back, as JJ and Spencer stared at her shocked. Y/n wasn't usually this defensive unless it really bothered her. 

"Yeah, yeah Princess. Just get back to standing pretty and let us men do our job." A bald officer called out, as Spencer glared at him. 

"She is right though." Spencer tossed in, as Y/n looked up and shot him a soft smile. 

\----- 

"I just don't understand how they think my brother was the one responsible." One of Derek's sisters said. Y/n rested a hand on Derek's mother's hand, as she offered the Morgan family a reassuring smile. 

"Ma'am, I'm close friends with your son. I know he didn't do this." Y/n reassured. 

As Reid, Prentiss and Y/n left Morgan's family, they visited the youth centre. Much to their dismay, Carl Buford was no where to be seen. Thankfully, a kid by the name of James who had spoken to Morgan was. After collecting his contact information, they all left. Y/n sighed as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black/grey/brown long coat. 

"What is it, L/n?" Prentiss asked, beating Spencer to it. 

"I got to talk to Hotch and Gideon. I don't think Derek is gonna like what I'm going to tell them, but I have to if it can save his ass." She replied, causing her two partners to raise their eyebrows in confusion. Before they could confront her about it, Y/n called Hotch, and surprisingly, he picked up.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about Morgan." She said, and shortly after she hung up. 

\-----

Y/n and Hotch stood inside a small room within the department. Derek had fled the department and was on the move.

"You needed to tell me something about Morgan?" Hotch began, taking note of Y/n's shakiness. 

"Yes. I'm guessing by now, you know his criminal record was wiped?" She asked.

"Yes, we were made aware of it. How did you know about it?" 

"Derek had told me. I swore to him I wouldn't tell you, and I assumed he'd bring it up himself which is why I didn't insert myself in the conversation about it." She explained, as she looked out the blinds of the office window and noticed Spencer peeking in. Not trying to hide what he was doing, he offered her a gentle smile and a thumbs up. Seeing her that way, it was clear something was bothering her. There was a reason she bonded with Derek, and Spencer just couldn't wrap his head around an idea of why. 

"I see. So you mentioned having something you needed to tell me?" He continued, as a shakiness in her breath increased. She knew Derek made her swear to keep it between them, but considering this would point them in the direction of the right suspect, she knew it was for the best that she shared it.

"Derek was sexually assaulted as a teen by Carl Buford. That's why he hadn't spoken to him in years despite everything that Buford did for him. I didn't think of it initially, but I believe Buford is the one that committed all 3 murders. We spoke to the child currently in the same position Derek was in years ago, and the way he reacted is the same way Derek reacted when he told me about his past." Y/n said, as she swallowed. Hotch stood there, shocked to say the least. It made sense but... 

"How do you know this?" Hotch questioned, catching the h/c girl off guard. She knew that the question she dreaded most would come, and yet, that didn't make her any more prepared for it. She swallowed again, and pushed her clammy palms together. 

"Derek had opened up to me about his past trauma after I had suffered a breakdown about.. about something similar." She began, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Something similar?" He pressed, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

"I... Derek spoke to me about his assault because I.. I.. I was raped during my teenage years and was.. I.." she stuttered out. As she struggled to get the words out, Y/n felt the hands of her attacker on her skin. The sensations and pain she felt as she learned her body was not her own, but property of a man's who she had once loved. The hands that violated her that she so desperately spent years trying to scrub off. The days she cried on the bathroom floor of her childhood home clutching her bruised and bloody fist as her blood dripped to the glass shard covered floor. The mocking calls, the side looks, the bruises on her arms after she was shoved onto the ground. Teenage girls chanting 'You asked for it', 'whore', and 'slut' filling her head as she gripped her h/c locks crying, trembling and sinking to the floor. Upon seeing this, Spencer burst into the room and immediately arrived at Y/n's side. He wrapped his arms around her and internally, he could feel his heart aching. 

"Make it stop, please." she begged. Hotch, upon realising that Reid had it covered, rushed to inform Gideon and the others of their suspect. 

"Make it stop. I didn't ask for it." Y/n whimpered, rocking back and forth in Spencer's grip. His shoulder was stained with her tears, but he couldn't care less. 

"Hey, hey, N/n. You're okay, it's gonna be okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I got you." Spencer cooed, running a hand through her hair. She was shaking, but after a few minutes of him consolation, she began to bring herself back to reality. 

"It's alright, n/n. You're alright." he continued, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Spencer?" She forced out, as she stared into his hazel eyes with her own. 

"Yes?" he asked softly. 

"Why are you here with me? Why aren't you with the others?" She murmured, as her tear stained face caused the ache in his chest to tighten. He hated seeing the love of his life fall apart, and after hearing her repeatedly mumble about how she didn't deserve it, he understood now the trauma you went through. He exhaled sharply at her question and took her cheeks into the palms of his hands. 

"I'm here because I love you, Y/n. I've been in love with you since you first joined the BAU, and I can't stand the idea of leaving you alone when you're broken apart like this. I don't know entirely what happened that sent you into this panic attack, but I just know that I want to be here for you." He confessed, embarrassed at how he rambled off at the end. There was silence, aside from her sniffles, that followed. This caused Spencer to fear the worst. 

After registering what he had said, her cheeks reddened. 

"You mean it..?" she asked softly. He immediately nodded his head. 

"Yes, of course. I Love you, Y/n L/n." Spencer replied. 

"I.. I love you too, Spencer Reid." She confessed. He smiled softly, and his eyes were drawn to her lips. He waited so anxiously for this moment as the sinoatrial node quickened the pace of his heartbeat. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, smiling as he felt her own press back. 

\------

On the plane ride home, Y/n laid her head on his shoulder as his hand gently rested atop of hers. 

"Spence?" Y/n muttered softly. He cocked up an eyebrow at the mention of his name. 

"I love you. Thank you for being there for me." She added, as he smiled. He took her chin with the tips of his pointer and middle fingers of his free hand, turning her to face him. Softly, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, 

"I love you too, n/n. Will you be my girlfriend?"

A loving smile painted her lips and she nodded sleepily before resting her head back on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. This fanfiction will also be available on Wattpad under the username, Suppandagirl! Thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
